


SBB: TAS episode 6: Are Zelda And Sheik Sisters?

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [6]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of blood, Family, Humor, M/M, Sisters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Link and his two brothers want to know are Sheik and Zelda sisters, how will Zelda and sheik react? Meanwhile, Ganondorf wants to know too about Zelda and sheikSheik's POV and Ganondorf's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SBB: TAS episode 6: Are Zelda And Sheik Sisters?

It was a sunny day, I was fighting Catwoman at my team's (The Legend Of Zelda) stage, Great Bay. Catwoman was about to use her whip, when I dodged her whip. I saw the smash ball.

Catwoman saw it too. She was about to get it when I jumped on her head and smash the smash ball. I used my final smash Sheikah Dance on Catwoman and she went flying out of the stage.

I won the battle, as I heard the music I did my victory pose, don't get me wrong, her and I became friends when we first met each other. 

I teleported to the main room where everyone is there while clapping and cheering. Catwoman clapped too.

I was about to go to my room and relax, when princess Zelda came up to me and hugged me, very tight. Normally I hated hugs, but with Zelda, its fine by me.

She let go of me. "Sheik you won the battle against Catwoman! I am so happy for you! Your final smash Sheikah Dance is my fourth favourite final smash!" 

'Yup, you have lots of favourites Zelda,' I thought.

I heard Meta Knight from the distance said, "Hey Kirby, you want to play a game of chess?"

Kirby said, "Sure, I haven't played chess since I was 9,"

I saw the two puffballs sit on the table and started to play chess together. 

Batman said, "Awww, that is so adorable!"

I can agree with Batman, I loved the relationship between Meta Knight and Kirby, it's so cute and romantic, I didn't expect Meta Knight to hook up with the newcomer.

I think this relationship is so much better than the other relationships. And I hated relationships where they are not done right. 

I will give you two bad examples: Fox and Falco: I can't believe they just got married 2 days ago, that is so gay, and they even fuck every single night after there honeymoon, I even heard Meta Knight and Kirby complaining Dox and Falco's relationship.

Dark Pit and Pit: Why? Why are they together? The relationship between the two of them is abuse. Every time when Dark Pit loses a battle, he would punch Pit in the face or even knock him out. And there are sometimes where they are making-out on the couch or on the bed. And get this, Pit doesn't care if he gets punched by Dark Pit in the face. God! I hated that relationship!

I went up to Meta Knight and Kirby. "Hey you two, how is your relationship doing?"

Meta Knight said, "Very good I must say," 

Kirby said, "Way better than I think, I love you Meta Knight!" 

Meta Knight blushed hard. Awwww!

As I left the two alone, Link, Toon Link and Young Link came up to me with Zelda. 

Link said, "Sheik, I got a question for you and Zelda, are you two sisters?"

I and Zelda were surprised at first. I and Zelda have a dark secret and we dont want anyone to know. 

I lied, "What? No we are not sisters, why would you think of that?"

Toon Link said, "Because since you two hang out a lot, maybe your siblings?"

I said, "We are not sisters, we are just friends," 

Young Link said, "What about your eye colours?" 

Zelda said, "Mines are blue and Sheik are red,"

Young Link said, "It doesn't matter if your eye colour is different, your sisters,"

Zelda yelled, "WE ARE NOT FUCKING SISTERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" 

This got all the Smashers attraction, even the Hands and the Bat-Family. 

The Penguin said, "What's going on here? Can you see smashers are doing their business,"

I said, "Well I'm sorry meat, Zelda yelled because Link and his brothers think me and Zelda are sisters,"

The Bat-Family looked at each other, then The Joker laughed. "Hahahahahahaha! That is so funny! You ninja and princess are sisters?! That is so funny hahahahahahaha! Get it? Ninja and princess hahahahahahaha!" 

The Joker stopped laughing and looked at everyone. How embarrassing

"YOUR BORING JOKER!" yelled Pac-Man.

Two-Face grabbed duck tape and taped The Joker's mouth. "There, no more weird joke's from The Clown Prince Of Weird Jokes,"

Toon Link said, "But still sisters,"

Zelda gabbed Toon Link by the neck. "Say that word again motherfucker, I gonna use your head as a bowling ball, or maybe worst, feed it to the Eagles!"

There were silence in the room. Everyone stayed quiet, some tried to talk but they 'think' they'll get their ass beaten by Zelda.

Rosalina went to Zelda to calm her down, Zelda then lets go of Toon Link's neck.

Toon Link said, "You... You... You..... PSYCHOPATH! I'M GONNA ATTACK YOU!" He was about to attack Zelda when I throw a ninja star at his cartoon sword.

Ganondorf's POV

I almost laughed. God, I love when men and women fight. It's hilarious. I was at a table drinking coffee. I don't drink coffee all the time, sometimes I do and sometimes I don't.

Even when I hate the Princess, the ninja, and the Links, I find it funny.

And I'm curious, are Sheik and Zelda sisters? Zelda and Sheik then leave the main room, while the 3 Links follow them.

I then follow behind them after a few seconds later, I found Zelda, Sheik and the Links, they are on the rooftop. 

I heard Zelda said, "Ok, how about this, why not you three Links ask questions about what we love, and then you will leave us alone?" 

The Links nodded.

Link said, "Good idea, Zelda! Ok the first question: Do you both love sports? which one?"

Zelda said, "I hate spots, they are so dirty," 

Sheik said, "I love sports, my favourite one is football, soccer and basketball,"

Toon Link said, "Ok the second question: Do you have one favourite YouTuber?"

"Are you retarded Toonly?!" Said Young Link.

Zelda said, "I don't really watch a lot of YouTube," 

Sheik said, "My favourite YouTuber is Jacksepticeye because he shows me new games,"

Zelda said, "Really? You pick an Irish person?"

Sheik said, "Yeah? And I know lots of Irish, did you know I'm part Irish?"

"Ok, third question: What's something that annoys you about the other one?" said Young Link. 

Zelda said, "Well to me, nothing annoys about Sheik,"

Sheik said, "I got on that annoys me about Zelda, she always talked about her dress getting dirty and talks like a bitch!"

Zelda got angry. "Hey! That what princesses hate, and plus your voice is so creepy as hell!"

"Then why you didn't mention that!?"

"Because I didn't expect you to say I always talked about my dress getting dirty and talk like a bitch!"

"THAT WHAT FUCKING ANNOYS ME ZELDA! YOU WITH YOUR STUPID TALK ABOUT A FUCKING DRESS! AND YOUR BITCH ASS TALKING!"

"STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME SHEIK!"

"YOUR YELLING TOO YOU KNOW!"

"JUST SHUT THE HECK UP SHEIK"

"WHY NOT YOU SHUT YOUR UGLY BITCH ASS MOUTH PRINCESS ASS MOUTH!" 

This got Zelda so mad, she out a fucking 13 inches knife from her dress! 

She yelled, "WHY YOU SON OF A WHORE!"

I cover mt mouth to prevent from laughing hard.

Sheik's POV

She tried to stab me in the chest but I dodged the attack. I took out my ninja stars and throw them at Zelda. 

She dodged the ninja stars, except one. The ninja star hit her on the side of her stomach.

She holds the side while yelling, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER ASSHOLE FUCKING IDIOT OUCH FUCK WHORE!" 

The Links tried to stop the fight but Zelda yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" they just stand there with their hands up in the air. I was about to attack her when I heard a gunshot in the air 3 times.

I looked who shot the gun, Meta Knight, Kirby and the Bat-Family were there. it was Two-Face who pulled the trigger. 

I said, "What are you guys doing here, should you do your business?"

Two-Face said, "We were but we heard yelling so we had to stop the yelling, but we saw you two FIGHTING ON THE ROOFTOP! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT FIGHT ON A STAGE NOT ON THE ROOFTOP! FOR GOD SAKES!" 

Kirby said, "Now tell us why are you fighting on the rooftop?"

I said, "Why are we fighting on the rooftop? Two reasons, one, she said my voice sounds creepy and she companies about her dress getting dirty. Two: The Links want to know if I and Zelda are sisters,"

The Links nodded.

Meta Knight said, "Why don't you check your blood? There are some situations where two people get married and they found out they are siblings,"

Scarecrow said, "You know what, we should check out their blood if they are sisters by using my Bloodshot machine,"

Meta Knight said, "Why do you carry that for? You only carry Fear Gas, don't you?"

Batman said, "He is actually a professor Meta Knight, that's why he carries that,"

Kirby said, "Anyways let's do it!" 

Scarecrow grabbed my hand and used the shot on my hand, after the shot suck up my blood, Zelda went to scarecrow, he place the shot on her hand. After that was done he let go of Zelda.

He pulled out a small machine, he pours the blood inside the machine. The screen text says 'Sheik and Zelda are not sisters,' 

Great, things are back to normal. At least they didn't know our 'dark secret'.

"See, Links, I and Sheik are not sisters," said Zelda.

"Oh," Toon Link said sadly. "I was expecting to see watermelons and pencil toppers,"

Young Link kick Toon Link om the leg. "Dont say that! It's nasty!"

Ganondorf's POV

I looked at the machine I really wanted that machine, so I can steal people's blood.

I appeared out of nowhere and stole the machine out of Scarecrow's hand. "Hey! Whatcha doin' motherfucker! That is my machine! I build that!" Scarecrow said. 

The Bat-Family, Meta Knight, Kirby, Sheik, Zelda and the Links ran after me.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sheik and Zelda aren't sisters.
> 
> I know Sheik and Zelda are the same person.
> 
> Their dark secret will be revealed in future episodes.


End file.
